micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:War over Micronational Communism
Gentlemen, Please put an end to this internal fighting. We all have a common enemy. The Micronational Advice Bureau is the cause for this war. We must declare war on the Bureau and other terrorist groups like it. We cannot keep fighting each other. We must fight terrorism or be destroyed by it. Emperor Malum I On a more personal note, i would just like to say that any form of government can work provided that the people who are under that government like it, as i see it, people from Cheslovia enjoy liberal socialism, people from Erusia enjoy communism, people from Murrayfield enjoy Monarchy and people from POHMB enjoy Monarchy. I hope the war can be resolved soon, if it cant, then this war of words will continue for a long time. Kaznia2 22:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I, speaking for the UEP, want this war to end but not if it means that Murrayfield's Government must be chosen or controlled by another nation. The Government of Murrayfield has changed because they chose to change it and now some other micronation comes in and declares war on Murrayfield in order to reverse the progress that has happened. THe UEP will not stand by as communist nations bully other nations. EmperortimmyIII 22:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Emperor Timmy the Third, Earlier on another date, you stated that Communism is a "threat" to the UEP, so what the reason? We joined this war to defend that right for governments to choose, and to defend our comrades. Sandefreistikhan is angered by your words, and because of them we hold this war at a higher priority than the current Neda War; though we wish that not to be, you attack the heart of Sandefreistikhan. HM Guillaume le Premier --VTAbenakiMD 22:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) The Constitution of the GUM says something along the lines of “No member may try to enforce its political beliefs on another state”, even though that is what Erusia is doing to Murrayfield, and it was Erusia who drew up that Constitution! --King Ian II 22:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I deny that, I believe Erusia declared war for the Communist Party of Murrayfeild, as we did. --VTAbenakiMD 22:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I believe all nations involved in this war are acting childish. This war is an example of man's intolerance to different ideas. If the leaders of the nations involved truely cared for their country and their citizens, then they would end this war. No country should dictate the policy of another country. I am a strong proponant of capitalism, but I would never go to war for it. --Emperor Malum I Flandrensis shares the thoughts of Emperor Malum I. This war is an example of man's intolerance to different ideas. We hope that both parties will negotiate in peace. --Niels Vermeersch 12:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sandefreistikhan will not negotiate with the UEP and her allies, we have the backing of our people, as she and her allies offend us. Support Will Camuria support Murrayfield? EmperortimmyIII 22:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Camuria and her Empire support Murrayfield diplomatically, but no declaration of war will be declared as of yet.--King Ian II 23:04, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Bombing? You bombed Ben? I will only believe that if he turns up dead today. [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan]] 07:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) We had a training bomb run over Murrayfeild. That is all, the rest is a secret of the state. --VTAbenakiMD 13:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Murrayfield revert to Communism - Message to Erusia It is interesting how you can accuse me of 'illegally interfered in the affairs of another sovereign member state of the Grand Unified Micronational', when this is exactly what you have done. You also wrote in the constitution that it is illegal to declare war on another member state. Oh dear, you seem to have done that as well. Erusia is corrupt. You rigged your elections and you offered to help Ben rig his. Stigistan does not wish to participate in this war, however, we would like to see charges brought against Erusia for these three things I have brought up in this paragraph. [[Stigistan (Admin)|Stigistan]] 07:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Erusian response The Democratic People's Republic of Erusia is a free, multi-party democracy in accordance with Articles II, III and IV of our national constitution. The Erusian National Communist Party has never participated in vote rigging or any other unauthorised influencing of it's general, local and executive elections - all ballots in Erusian elections are traditionally verified by a select committee appointed by the Yonghengese Communist Party in the People's Republic of Yongheng. Allegations of electoral fraud in December 2008 where reviewed by a select committee of the National People's Assembly and were found to be categorically false - since then, neither former members of the People's Democratic Front nor the Social Liberty Party have petitioned the Supreme People's Court for an inquiry into the election, and the Communist Party takes this to mean the democracy movement has conceded the allegations were false. Neither the Communist Party nor the State has ever encouraged another micronational state to 'rig' it's elections, has never offered to and has never provided assistance in doing so - these allegations are gross, deflamatory and absolutely inappropriate. The Central People's Government of Erusia would like to take this time to remind Stigistan that at no point in this incident did we directly involve ourselves in the internal affairs of the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield, unlike Stigistan during the aforementioned incident - this was a matter of foreign and not domestic policy and as such, our actions are within the limits of the constitution. There is no provision in the constitution that explicitly outlaws armed conflict, and as the Security Council failed to intervene in the conflict, a Security Council joint-ruling cannot be applied retrospectively in this context. Additionally, there is evidence to indicate Stigistan was involved in the conspiracy against the micronational Communist community on MicroWiki - in the past, members have been suspended for conspiracy to harm other micronational states. The War over Micronational Communism was a conflict staged by a terrorist organisation over the past month and intended to unite extremists such as Stigistan against us. The decision to go to war was made by the Standing Committee of the National People's Assembly under Comrade Vice-Premier James Marshall, who was our acting prime leader in the absence of Comrades Lethler and Roosevelt, who acted as nominal leaders only during their absence. The power to declare war, which would normally reside in the hands of Premier Roosevelt pending approval by top legislators, was exercised by an acting Head of Government and not the normal leadership of the Central People's Government. You are more than welcome to bring charges against us on the last two accounts. The first charge has been investigated by the appropriate internal authorities and, as is clear by your failure to comprehend the constitution of the institution we presume you refer to, outside of the jurisdiction of the Grand Unified Micronational. How we run our own democratic elections is our own business, and the GUM does not have the authority to unilaterally dictate what is and what is not acceptable in the electoral process of it's member states. Need we remind you, '''King' Joe, you yourself are not elected and thus not subject to popular scrutinty - you are democracy's enemy incarnated as man. If there are concerns from the Grand Unified Micronational, I will return the matter to the Supreme People's Court for a full and public inquiry to which the institution may dispatch an appointed delegate. If you insist on battling this matter out in the international courts, you are welcome to bring the two valid charges againt us to the Supreme Judge for review and subsequent public, free trial. I assure you that once we have secured our legal victory there, we will be prosecuting you for your involvement in intermicronational terrorist activities. Statement dictated by Michelle Yui National People's Executive Commissioner for Justice Sandefreistikhan Reply Lord of Stigistan, I have recently arrived in the United States from la Provence du Québec. I shall leave tomorrow for my home country. Let me state that Sandefreistikhan shall express its condolences to the people of Stigistan for which ever way this war has afflicted or illed them. May I just say, that such words should be expressed in a calm matter, none like which you have done, and in a matter of respect. We deny your claim that our comrades within Erusia rigged their voting, such would be unthinkable. And that is why we are aiding the Iranian people in the Neda War. We, along with our comrades of the Pro-Communist side of this war, have solely declared ourselves allies to this side. We joined this war as a response to the UEP for, as what we see, as harassing and offending the People of Sandefreistikhan. As Sandefreistikhan is still waiting for the results of yesternoon's G.U.M. meeting, under Sandefreistikhan Internal Bureau of Alliance (Acronym: S.I.B.A., Branch of the Department of Foreign Affairs of The Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan) we are not under jurisdiction of the Grand Unified Micronational Constitution, as of yet. Son Majesté, Guillaume le Premier de la Grande Lamate du Sandefreistikhan. --[[User:VTAbenakiMD|VTAbenakiMD 20:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) New European entry At 7:00 P.M. Chicago Standard Time. I recieved a message from Reichskanzeler Colaianni. It stated, "That New Europe must enter this conflict, though it goes against our values, on the Erusian side." It is believed that the causes of this conflict are simply because both sides detest the other. Both refuse to comprimise on ideals and one side refuses to make peace. It is believed in New Europe that because we to hold strong beliefs in our ideals that are believed by some to be to old fashioned or evil, that if Erusia is defeated, the same group would come after us eventually for the same reason as they do now. As of 7:15 P.M. Chicago Standard Time, the Empire of New Europe officially declares war on all Anti-Communist combatants.--New Euro Emperor 00:17, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Official Pardon I would like to request an official pardon for my supposed part in this war. The article confirms that I had nothing to do with Murrayfield abandoning Communism, that section of the article was written by Ben Lawson. I know I did nothing wrong, Ben knows I did nothing wrong, Robert Lethler knew I had done nothing wrong. Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 15:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC)